Beta Eleven
by Jaysnow-Silverblaze
Summary: Appearing in a confusing wave of distorted data the seven digidestined enter the digiworld. Years, decades, before their time an immortal and frustrated wizard made a deal with Death. In return for the Resurection stone he may have a chance to start over- but Death is a fickle partner and the deal is twisted, leaving him in an eleven year-old body, immortal and unchanging.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Beta Eleven

**Author:** Jaysnow-Silverblaze

**Beta:** N/A

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing:** Undecided, possibly Harry/Sora, possibly none

**Warning:** Possible mild cussing in later chapters, non graphic fighting

**Summary:** Appearing in a confusing wave of distorted data the seven digidestined enter the digiworld. Years, decades, before their time an immortal and frustrated wizard made a deal with Death. In return for the Resurection stone he may have a chance to start over- but Death is a fickle partner and the deal is twisted, leaving him in an eleven year-old body, immortal and unchanging.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter or Digimon- but if I owned _a_ digimon I would be wooping for joy right about now.

**Side note:** All chapters will be from one character's 3rd person POV every other chapter will be from Harry's

* * *

Sora:

"Come _on_ Joe, we don't have much of anything right now, what can it hurt to follow Yokomon and the others? They might even know where food is." Stubbornly of course Joe continued to fiddle with his watch.

"We should be staying here, the counselors might send out a search party, and what if we're not here!?" Joe might have hid it well but Sora could tell he was worried and she couldn't help but soften slightly.

"Why don't you set a trail marker or something then? Come on the others are leaving. Besides, Bukamon seemed to like you a lot." Sora gestured to the digimon who was sitting next to Yokomon, waiting for the two of them. Joe sighed again then pushed up his glasses and nodded.

"Hey Sora! Joe! What are you doing back there?" Tai's voice was coming closer and Joe and Sora moved to meet him. Honestly Joe was probably right about needing to stay in the same place for the camp counselors to find them but wherever it was they had landed after that bizarre wave was so… different. Sora might not have been a nerd like Joe but it was clear to her that this place wasn't anything like the area around the camp.

"Oh don't worry Tai we're coming." Sora called as they caught up to the digimon and turned a bend to see Tai, Matt, TK, Mimi and Izzy- the others that had been pulled into this weird place. Yokomon bumped against her leg and she looked down at the pink flower-like digimon.

"Is Sora alright?" Sora smiled and pat the leaves lightly.

"Don't worry Yokomon, I'm fine, and so is Joe- we're just worried about getting lost." Yokomon brought herself up proudly in a way that almost made Sora laugh.

"I know this forest- I won't get Sora lost!" Sora smiled.

"Thank you Yokomon." As they had talked the group had begun walking again and Sora let her mind wander as she looked at their surroundings. It was so strange, and part of her wondered if they were even on the same planet- which was a stupid thought because she was eleven and should know better- because of the digimon. Home- or Earth, possibly- didn't have creatures like them and the ones that did look similar couldn't _talk_.

Suddenly a sound alerted her to something and she stopped. It sounded like… footsteps, or branches cracking, like something was pushing through the forest. "Tai wait!" She called and the others- which had walked on without realizing she had stopped turned around. "I hear something!"

The twelve others- including the digimon- ran over to her and looked where she was pointing. "Is it a digimon?" Bukamon wondered briefly but was proven wrong seconds later as a boy- around their age- stepped, more like tripped, out of the forest scowling.

He had chin-length black messy hair, a childish face and bright emerald eyes. He looked really skinny and was wearing loose clothes that looked like they might have fit a taller and broader boy and were slightly dwarfing the boy, but they appeared to be in good shape. He didn't seem to have noticed them and was glaring into the forest.

"Choromon, if this is your idea of a joke I'm telling Garurumon!" There was what sounded like a squeak of laughter and the boy crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine, then I'll tell _mum_." This time there was a disgruntled sounding squeak and the boy looked victorious and leaned down to grab something.

Sora stared- there was another person here! Maybe he could tell them where they were or what was going on! She was about to start forward when Mimi let out an 'eep'. The boy turned quickly, cradling something that looked like a metal mouse in his arms. He frowned.

"I-is that a mouse?" Mimi asked, still shivering and Sora wanted to face-palm.

"It's Choromon." The boy replied absently and Sora could see him looking each of them and their digimon over. "Who're you?" That was another thing Sora noticed, he had this accent that she couldn't place.

Tai stepped forward first, "I'm Tai Kamiya, this is Matt Ishida, his little brother TK, Joe Kido, Sora Takenouchi-" Here she offered him a smile and he nodded at her slightly, "Izzy Izumi, and the one who's afraid of mice is Mimi Tachikawa" He had nodded to only Sora but cocked his head to the side at their names.

"Hadrian Evans, and this is Choromon, like I already said." He nodded to Koromon, "And I was asking you." Sora blinked at him, he hadn't been talking to them but their digimon? His digimon didn't even seem to be able to talk, and he wasn't a digimon, but he knew they could talk... so how long had he been here?

Koromon blinked at him, also surprised Sora guessed, "I'm Koromon, that's Yokomon, Bukamon, Tsunomon, Motimon, Tanemon, and Tokomon." Hadrian nodded to each of them.

"It's nice to meet you." Then his eyes flicked back up to Tai's, "What are humans doing here?"

This time Motimon spoke up from Izzy's side, "They're the digidestined, couldn't you tell?" Hadrian's eyebrows rose.

"No, but that does explain some things." He glanced at them. "You can come with me if you'd like. Choromon needs to get home and mum'll be expecting us. I'm sure she and uncle and come up with something for you guys to eat."

Then he turned, mumbling something that sounded like, "Digidestined? Now? And why are they Japenese? I mean one wouldn't-" his words trailed off from there as Sora stared after him. Suddenly she processed his original words and raced after him, Yokomon hurrying to keep up. "Wait, Hadrian! Why did you call us 'humans' aren't you one too?" Behind her she could hear the others catching up but didn't listen as Hadrian turned.

He tiled his head to the side slightly, "Well... yes, I guess I am, but it's been so long since I've seen another human being that I didn't expect it." His face was… sort of closed off and Sora thought she saw something in his eyes but it passed a moment later as Tai came into view. He bent over, breathing hard.

"You have to stop running off Sora!" Behind him Matt jogged up, pretending not to be out of breath but Sora could tell he was, at least a little. She turned back to Hadrian who was frowning.

"_Fourteen_." She heard him mumble before he sighed and motioned for them to follow him, "Mum's gonna have kneezles isn't she Choromon?" The little mouse-digimon let out a sneeze-like sound. His conversation was so low that Sora could barely hear it but she frowned. The saying was usually 'gonna have _kittens_' what on Earth were _kneezles_? They couldn't be digimon because they didn't seem to have the same '-mon' ending. Where was this Hadrian guy from anyways?

* * *

**A/N:** Dunno, did you like it? Please review, because the more reviews I get the more likely I'm going to update- with longer chapters too!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:**Beta Eleven

**Author:** Jaysnow-Silverblaze

**Beta:** N/A

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing:** Undecided, possibly Harry/Sora, possibly none

**Warning:** Possible mild cussing in later chapters, non graphic fighting

**Summary:** Appearing in a confusing wave of distorted data the seven digidestined enter the digiworld. Years, decades, before their time an immortal and frustrated wizard made a deal with Death. In return for the Resurection stone he may have a chance to start over- but Death is a fickle partner and the deal is twisted, leaving him in an eleven year-old body, immortal and unchanging.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter or Digimon- but if I owned _a_ digimon I would be wooping for joy right about now.

**Side note:** All chapters will be from one character's 3rd person POV every other chapter will be from Harry's

* * *

Harry:

Harry pat Choromon's back as the baby digimon snuggled closer into his arms. It was a pity that he wouldn't be digivolving back into Caprimon for a while he wanted to talk to his little friend again. He glanced back over his shoulder at the seven children and seven digimon and shook his head with a frown. The digidestined?

He sighed, was he the _only_ person to arrive in the digiworld that wasn't Japanese? The girl who had smiled at him- Sari? Sora?- kept glancing at him strangely so she probably caught what he'd said about them being Japanese. Sure he didn't mind them but was there _no one_ who could tell him how things were in Britain?

Beside him the sound of digimon footsteps made him look down. It was Yokomon and she was looking at the tired Choromon, interest clearly in her eyes. Harry smiled at her and kneeled down so she could see him better. She nudged him with her leaf and Choromon sparked in amusement. "Is he a baby digimon?"

Harry nodded with a smile. "Yes he is." He pet the metal mouse digimon and it pressed into his hand happily, "He's my brother. I'm taking you home to meet our mom and our uncle. Mum's a Weregarurumon and uncle's a Garurumon." Yokomon looked at him, wide eyed.

"Wow… really? They're such powerful digimon!" Harry puffed up with pride.

A sudden and familiar buzzing brought his head up sharply. "Damnit!" The kids looked at him strangely but he just cast his eyes around for hiding placed. Why did that damn Drimogemon have to take revenge _now_? Especially since Choromon hadn't reached his level yet. It wasn't his fault that he'd wanted to try to get to Ultimate level! "Hide- preferably in a tree. Drimogemon doesn't like me and he'll probably attack you when he sees you with me!"

Matt seemed to come to his senses first and dragged TK to the nearest tree and boosted him and Tokomon up before ordering the others around. Tai helped Sora up but it was too late for Mimi, Tanemon, Izzy or Motimon and Harry barely had time to push Choromon onto a low-hanging branch before the drill-like nose of Drimogemon broke the surface of the ground.

His beady eyes caught on Harry almost immediately. "How dare you! I will bury you!" His drill-like claws slashed at him, whirring wildly and he scrambled backwards, tripping over Izzy who cried out.

"Hey!" Drimogemon turned his head immediately and his dark eyes caught on the four others that were on the ground with him.

"You have accomplices? Of course! You alone could not have caused that much damage!" Harry's eyes widened as the mole digimon crawled completely out of his hole, towering over them.

"Change of plans! Run!" Mimi didn't need telling twice and ran, Tanemon hot on her heels but Izzy was scrambling with his backpack and the others were still in trees. Harry cursed in parseltongue and glanced around the small clearing as Drimogemon slashed out and knocked down various trees. He looked at the next closest tree and his eyes widened. "Tokomon! Get out of there. Kid! You too! Hurry!" Tokomon alone would have easily have been able to jump from the tree but he recklessly stuck by his human companion as the small boy quickly tried to climb down the tree.

Harry couldn't see anything that could possibly help them and only grabbed Choromon and stuffed him into his pocket, zipping it up to keep him from falling out or trying to fight the champion level digimon. He had barely begun helping Sora- that was her name- down when Drimogemon slashed at the tree and he acted on instinct, dragging her down and cradling her against him as they tumbled to the ground. He hit the ground painfully but just rolled away from the crashing tree. He and Sora looked at each other for half a second then nodded and stood, running, Yokomon right in front of them and Choromon squeaking furiously from his pocket.

The one with the glasses came running back and Harry pushed him to turn him around, "What the heck! Run!"

"Dead end!" It was too late though, because Harry had seen it himself- the sudden cliff.

He let out a number of curse words in parseltongue that had Sora and… Jim? No Joe looking at him strangely. He turned to face the approaching Drimogemon and let out an animalistic howl.

"What was that for?" Joe wondered shakily as the digimon lined up in front of the humans facing the angry digimon.

"I was _hoping_ mom or uncle would have heard me but we must have run too far." He replied quickly, his hand stroking his pocket and Choromon shakily. He hadn't meant to endanger the digidestined! Drimogemon laughed at them when he noticed the cliff.

"Nowhere to run Wizardmon! I will _crush _you!"

"_Bubbles!_" Koromon cried, shooting out a stream of bubbles and Harry froze.

"No! Koromon! Get back here! You can't beat him!"

"We have to try, _Bubbles_!" Yokomon cried, joining Koromon in fighting against the much higher-powered digimon.

"Don't! He'll kill you!" Harry cried, echoed by many of their partners. The digimon didn't listen and before he could do anything they had all begun to fight. Inside his pocket Choromon whined piteously but he tapped his jacket sharply and the whining stopped. His brother knew exactly how dangerous it would be if he joined them, baby or not. He swallowed tightly and shook his head as Motimon was slammed back with a scratch down his side. He was about to join the fight himself- however stupid that would be- but something happened that shocked him.

"Koromon! Digivolve into Agumon!" Harry stared as the others all began glowing and transforming and before he could take another breath six new digimon stood before him, Agumon, Tentamon, Palmon, Piyomon, Gabumon, and Gomamon.

Sure, six in-training digimon would be destroyed in a fight but six rookie digimon? Drimogemon didn't stand a chance and he seemed to sense this.

"I will kill you eventually." He snarled at him and slashed at Piyomon who had gotten close before diving towards the ground and disappearing in a large tunnel. Harry let out a sigh of relief and unzipped his pocket, hugging Choromon to his chest. The others were all hugging their digimon and commenting on their new forms.

"Hadrian?" Agumon wondered after a few minutes, "Why did Drimogemon call you Wizardmon? I thought you were a human?" Harry froze.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay. I realized my research was all wonky and had to do it again. I changed a few things but I loved Choromon so much that I couldn't abandon him and decided to change my plans with Harry instead. I hope you like it! Comments and questions are welcome!

**ultima-owner:** I'm sorry but no. Eventually Choromon will digivolve and be able to talk but he really is a baby digimon so he won't be talking.

**Ravenclaw-Girl28: **Alright, in order: Harry was twenty when he asked for the deal and he's been eleven for about twenty years so fourty maybe? He wasn't there when the previous digidestined were there. He's heard of Gennai but he's never met him- I just assume it's like an urban legend among most digimon. No, he doesn't know there are supposed to be eight. And he identified them as Japanese because of their language- which I assume he learned long ago because of the fact that everyone in digiworld supposedly speaks Japanese. Also because he wants to meet British people to know what's going on there.

**Nate the Werehog: **Yes, I'll be explaining what happened, probably in dreams or the like but it might take a while.

**GirlAnimePrincess: **Actually I had planned on rotating through the digidestined but I do like her so maybe. We'll see next chapter.

**orion kuroi: **That's a secret. But I do like that idea. We'll see.

And thank you to all of my other reviewers! I really appreciate your feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:**Beta Eleven

**Author:** Jaysnow-Silverblaze

**Beta:** N/A

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: Undecided, possibly Harry/Sora, possibly none (suggestions are welcome and encouraged!)

**Warning:** Possible mild cussing in later chapters, non graphic fighting

**Summary:** Appearing in a confusing wave of distorted data the seven digidestined enter the digiworld. Years, decades, before their time an immortal and frustrated wizard made a deal with Death. In return for the Resurection stone he may have a chance to start over- but Death is a fickle partner and the deal is twisted, leaving him in an eleven year-old body, immortal and unchanging.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter or Digimon- but if I owned _a_ digimon I would be wooping for joy right about now.

**Side note:** All chapters will be from one character's 3rd person POV every other chapter will be from Harry's

* * *

Joe:

Joe pushed up his glasses, Gomamon turning in his arms to look at their new… friend? Hadrian hadn't answered Agumon's question yet and Joe frowned, his mind running through all of their conversations with him. What did they actually know about him anyways?

He was a human- as far as they knew- and yet he'd been there for a long time- possibly anywhere from four years to a few months- he wouldn't remember humans as well if he'd been younger than seven but it couldn't be less than a month from the way he seemed to know things about this place. He had a digimon that Yokomon- Piyomon now- mentioned was a baby. He had done something that made the drill-armed digimon angry enough to say he'd kill him (quite seriously as well), and he froze up when Agumon asked him if he was something called a Wizardmon. He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully and pushed his glasses up again.

Hadrian was petting his metal mouse-like digimon- Choromon if he remembered correctly. Everyone was staring at him. Finally he sighed, "I'm not a Wizard_mon_." Joe wondered if he was the only one who caught the stress on the 'mon'. "I… know one though and Drimogemon must have thought that we were the same person. " He shrugged helplessly but Joe had a feeling there were things he wasn't saying.

He stepped forwards with Gomamon in his arms. "How do we know we can trust you?" Surprisingly only Tai argued in Hadrian's favor; the rest were still looking shaken from the fight, though Sora seemed mostly recovered.

The other eleven year old was looking at him then and he took a step back, fiddling with the strap of his bag but refusing to back down. Hadrian shrugged, "I didn't do anything that bad to Drimogemon you know- or I didn't try to. I was just playing a prank and it went wrong, kinda collapsed half of his tunnels…" He looked sheepish again but Joe looked at him incredulously.

"You destroyed his home? And you didn't expect him to come after you?" Sora butted in about then.

"He didn't mean to- didn't you hear him? Come on Joe, he hasn't done anything to hurt us."

"Don't dismiss him." The words were hard and a little cold and everyone looked at Hadrian strangely- Joe was no exception. It wasn't as though it didn't hurt him that everyone thought he was a paranoid wimpy nerd but he was prepared to put up with it because what else could he do? Hadrian was looking right at him and their eyes met- his wide and surprised and his accepting. His words were spoken to those around them but he kept his eyes on Joe's, "You know nothing of the world you have just entered, caution is _always _warranted. I am not a threat to you but I could have been. Joe is right to question me." Their eyes remained locked for a small while then Joe blinked and Hadrian was looking down at Choromon.

The other children looked at each other warily. The only ones who didn't seem concerned were Mimi- who was raking her fingers though her semi-tangled hair viciously- and TK who was playing with Tokomon.

Tai recovered first. "So… where did you say your home was?" Hadrian blinked at him and Joe rolled his eyes.

"Oh, right. Here, it's this way." Joe couldn't stop thinking about how his entire attitude had changed when Sora had brushed him off. He couldn't put it behind him and so he sped up his footsteps to the other boy, leaving someone else to be sweep this time.

As he walked Gomamon piped up from where he'd climbed on his head, "That was really nice of him. Don't you think Joe?" Joe nodded slightly, pushing his glasses up.

"Yeah, it was. I just don't know why he did it." He had just caught up with Hadrain who looked up from where he was stroking Choromon's back. "uh- hi Hadrian."

Hadrian smiled slightly, "You can call me Harry if you want." He frowned slightly then, "Are they always like that to you?"

Joe shrugged uncomfortably. He really didn't dislike the others it was just…, "Sometimes. But they're kids it's what they do." There was a flicker of a bitter smile over Harry's face.

"Yeah, I know what that's like."

"Why did you defend me?" Gomamon was evidently tired of being on his head because he scrambled down, forcing Joe to hold him in his arms. After a second of annoyance Joe realized that the- his?- digimon was actually _cuddling_ with him. He tightened his hold on the creature with a slight smile.

Harry was smiling at him when he looked back up at him. He let Choromon into his pocket where it moved around a bit before settling- presumably to sleep then he crossed his hands behind his head thoughtfully. "I had a friend like you. She was really really smart and she loved to read." He shot a glance at Joe, "She also couldn't keep her mouth shut about how _much_ she knew, which drove people away. You don't seem to do that but I can see the similarities."

Joe bit his lip and looked down. Something just _wasn't_ adding up here. Slowly he opened his mouth and asked, "Exactly how long have you been here?" The boy next to him tensed slightly.

"A long time." Before Joe could question him further his head shot up. "Mum!"

That was the only warning Joe- and the others- got before there was a crack of a broken branch and something came out of the forest in front of them. It looked exactly like what Joe had always imagined a werewolf would look like… just more fur. It also appeared to have clothes on though; and… brass knuckles? Oh yeah, those were _definitely_ brass knuckles.

So when Harry left his side and rushed at the creature he did what he always suspected he'd do in a situation like that- he fainted.

* * *

**A/N: **Ha! I updated sooner than in five or six months! I'm so proud. Just kidding. Anyways please review. I'll always answer questions- which reminds me:

**Gothicgirl12: **Sorry but I really can't answer that- it's one of the mysteries of the story ;P but I will say that you are closer than the other reviewers as your little hint ^^

**Nate the Werehog: **I hope this answered your questions but about the Wizardmon part- the same thing I said to Gothicgirl12- it's a secret

**Kyrianae Narji: **Actually the name just sounded cool. The Beta part is because the testers or original reviewers of a game are the 'Betas' so I thought it appropriate since he came before the digidestined and all that (doesn't really make sense now that I think about it) and the eleven because he's immortal and stuck in an eleven year old body. Hope that answered your question!

And thank you to all my other reviewers too! I love you all ^^ See you next time.


End file.
